A wallflower's true love
by alwaysdisney
Summary: Chad Charming makes a bet with his friends that doesn't go as planned.


**A Bet**

Jane walked through the hallway, feeling bored. She opened her locker and noticed Chad Charming beside her do the same. It was crazy that her locker was next to Chad Charming's! The first time she had noticed it, she was really excited because she hoped that it would make her more popular in school but Chad had never noticed her and with all the things that had happened with the villains' kids, she didn't want him to talk to her. But still...it was hard not to stare at him. After all, he WAS a Charming!

Suddenly, Chad looked at her. She immediately blushed and looked away and pretended to olrganize her books in her locker. From the corner of her eye, she saw Chad smiling and leaving.

Jane sighed in relief and went to her class.

* * *

At Chemistry Lonnie started whispering at her.

"Jane! Have you heard about the news?"

Jane looked at her friend, curiously.

"What news?"

"This Saturday, it's the 17th anniversary of Ben's parents!"

"Aww that's wonderful!"

"It is! And guess how they're going to celebrate it!"

"How?"

"They will invite all the school to a ball!"

Jane's eyes widen in suprise.

"Really?"

Lonnie nodded excited. Jane smiled and got her attention back to the teacher. But she figured that she couldn't focus on chemistry now. How is the ball going to be? What should she wear?

Jane dreamed about the possibilities but her smile soon faded as certain questions popped up on her head. Who would accompany her to the ball? Who would be her patner? Would she even dance with anyone?

Who would dance with her anyway? She wasn't pretty like the other princesses! Well, she wasn't even a princess! She would probably end up going with her mum like she did at Ben's coronation.

The lunch break was the second best time at school for Chad Charming (first being football practice). He could eat and relax while having pretty princesses and his friends surround him. He watched Ben walking with the villain kids and found it so obscure. He didn't know what he saw in that Mal girl. Sure the villains' kids had saved them but he still couldn't fully trust them.

He broke out of his thoughts as he realised that Rick was talking to him.

"What?"

"I said, who are you going to the ball with?"

Chad shrugged.

"Aa...I don't know. I keep my partner's seat open." He said and smiled charmingly to four girls who were passing by. They waved at him and then giggled.

"Well...those are the easy ones."

Chad looked at Rick confused as the other guys laughed and gave him a high five.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means Chad, that you are always asking out and date girls that would fall for every random guy, provided that he is charming.

"Yeah, so?"

"Why don't you try asking out a...different girl?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Oh. Sorry. I thought that your charms could effect any girl."

"They could! They can!" Chad said as he was starting to get upset.

Rick saw the daughter of the Fairy Godmother passing by.

"Even her?"

Chad turned to see Jane sitting on a table and scoffed.

"Her? She is anything BUT difficult!"

"Is that so?" Rick grinned and added "How about this then?. I'll give you one month to make Jane fall in love with you. If she doesn't, you will admit that this charm of yours isn't limitless. If she does, well, you'll prove your point."

Chad grinned at Rick.

"I'm in but...one month? I surely won't need that long!"

He said and he glanced at Jane who was now eating a sandwich. The girl noticed the football team staring at her and as they smiled at her she got nervous and started eating more quickly.

* * *

Jane was organizing her locker (for real this time) when she heard her name being called behind her.

When she turned and saw Chad Charming, she froze and dropped a book that she was holding.

"I didn't mean to startle you."

"N-No no, it's okay."

He smiled and as they both noticed the book lying on the floor, they leaned down to catch it and their heads crashed.

"Ow!" They said in unison.

"I'm so sorry." Jane said, a little disappointed that this was the first time talking with a prince and she already had made a terrible first impression.

"It's okay." The prince said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Jane, isn't it?"

He knew her name?!

"Yes.."

"Well, Jane, I wanted to ask you something."

"S-Sure. What is it?"

He will probably need some help with his homework or something. She thought.

"I'm sure that you have heard of this dance that Ben's parents are planning?"

"Y-yes..."

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go with me." He smiled and prepared for the three-syllable word that was going to come out of her mouth.

Jane didn't know what to say! Chad Charming was actually asking her to go to the dance with him! But she wasn't pretty like Audrey and Evie..or special like Mal..She was just plain Jane..

"Why?" She finally asked.

"Great! What time-..wait what?"

"Uhm...I said why? Why do you want to go with me?"

Chad was taken aback by the question. What did she mean "why"? No girl had questioned him that before.

But he knew lying very well.

"But don't you see how much I like you Jane?"

"Y-y-ou what? You like me?"

"Of course I do. How can anyone not? You're pretty, smart and...so in style." He added as he noticed her dress which in his opinion was NOT looking good.

Jane knew that something of all that must be a lie. If she had the whole package, why wouldn't anyone else ask her out? Maybe he was trying to get Audrey jealous since they had recently broken up. She stared at Chad who was smiling with the most beautiful smile she had ever seen on a man. This was her chance to become famous and who knows? Maybe even get a boyfriend!

Jane smiled excitedly.

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Ye-" she didn't get to finish as Chad grabbed and twirled her around. She let out a little scream of suprise.

"Put me down Chad, please!"

He chuckled and put her down.

"You're amazing. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"S-sure." She said and blushed.

He gave her a wink and then left. Jane stared at him as he was leaving. Was this a dream? She pinched herself on the arm. No it wasn't! She was really going to a ball with the most handsome and popular guy at the school. Finally, someone had noticed her!

Chad smirked as he walked by and waved to some girls that were smiling at him. This was going to be the easiest bet in history!


End file.
